Today's highly saturated television market makes it increasingly difficult for advertisers or businesses to reach their audiences in a cost-effective manner. The advent of cable, satellite television, and hundreds of channels, as well as the fast-growing popularity of digital video recorders, has induced merchants to spend more on advertising. However, the proliferation of media has lessened the number of viewers per medium and per advertising dollar. Studies show up to 40 percent of advertising is wasted and TV advertising's return on investment yields only 1 to 4 percent. Newspapers are in decline as well, as their advertising base dissipates with the digital age. Accordingly, there is a need for a cost-effective advertising solution.
DRAWING REFERENCE NUMERALS 100Sign 102Traffic signal display 104Countdown display 105Traffic 110Arm 115Stanchion 120Signal lights 125Sensor(s) 130Display 135System 140Data resource 141Data link 142External data link 143External traffic control logic 145Computer 146Manual control 150Memory 155Advertising 170-190Blocks 200Roadway directional sign 202Beam 205Shutter 208Sight line 210Vehicle 212Sight line 215Vehicle 220Vehicle recognition sensors 221Subsurface sensor 222Surface sensor 230Solar panel 240Privacy filter 250Hinge 251Frame 252Drive assembly 253Pinion 254Curved gear rack 300Vehicle 305Hinge 310Banner 315GPS 320Portion 325Broadcast system 330Transmitter 340-384Blocks 400Deflector 405Hinge point 410Pivot arm 415Pivot point 500Pivot1000Post1005Pivot1010Arm1015Pin1020Spring1025Slot1200Adjustment Mechanism1202First Pivot1204Second Pivot1602First Display1604Second Display1606Third Display1608Rotatable Display(s)1702A-EAdjustment Mechanism1802Power Source1804Viewing Target2002Adjustment Mechanism2102-2108Blocks